


Move in with me

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Future, a changed Tony, he truly loves the reader, moving in, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you write something for Tony? Like maybe him deciding to settle down with you or get serious about you? Idk. Something fluffy. I need more Tony, and he needs more love. Thanks!!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move in with me

 

It's been a year since Tony asked me to be his girlfriend and honestly it was amazing. Sure there were times when big breasted women would openly flirt and be all over him. They didn't care that I was right in front of me but Tony would aggressively shut them down. He'd tell them they need to respect themselves and not try to get in between a relationship. All of his friends would tell me that I really changed his life for the better. They've said in all his previous relationships he's always cheated within the first month but with me all he wants is to protect me. That they wouldn't be surprised if he made a grand gesture any day . I didn't want to believe them though, only because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

*Tony's pov*

"I'm going to do guys, I'm going to ask y/n to move in with me" I confessed to the team.

"That's great man, you know how much I love you and y/n together" Bruce commented

"Yeah, I've know you for how long? And I've never seen you so in love with someone like you are with y/n. I really do like her Tony and I'm happy you want to take this next step with her" Rhodey added on

"It's because she has such a pure heart. I've never been a woman who truly saw me for me and not my money. Sure she knew about my past as a womanizer yet she still trusted me. She trusted me with her heart and I promised I wouldn't break it."

"Wow stark you truly do have a heart" Natasha snickered causing me to glare at her. "Sorry it's just I have never heard you talk like this before. So how are you going to ask her?" Natasha tried to backtrack.

"I don't know but I want it to be over the top"

"That's a first" I heard Steve telling Thor.

*next week y/n pov*

Making my way up stark tower I was getting nervous, this morning Tony called and said he had a surprise for me. So naturally for the rest of the day I spent wondering what could it be. Once I exited the elevator I heard F.r.i.d.a.y.s voice.

"Good evening ms. Y/l/n mr. Stark is in the dinning room waiting for you"

"Thank you F.r.i.d.a.y" I responded as I made my way into the dinning room. Walking in I was shocked all of my favorite foods were on the table.

"I hope your hungry" Tony whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

"Tony what's all this?"

"I just thought I would enjoy a nice home cooked meal. I seriously hope you're hungry I went overboard"

"You think? Haha lucky for you I'm starving"

After dinner we sat around his living room drinking and sharing a few kisses. The topic of our future came up.

"So since we are getting more serious about our relationship, were do you see us going" Tony asked as he's took a drink of his scotch he's now looking straight at me.

"I don't know I love you to pieces Tony you know that. I'm my perfect scene we'd be married with kids. What about you" I responded almost terrified that he might not want that.

"I would like that as well but maybe we'd move away from the city. We could pull a Clint but move to Hawaii. But how about in the mean time you move in with me" Tony asked subtly.

"I would love that Tony" Tony sighed with relief before giving me the most heartwarming smile. He stood up suddenly and extended his arm.

"Well come on let's go get your stuff." I just smiled as he dragged me to the elevator.


End file.
